Technostar
by Endestprana
Summary: I know I'm not good enough for the future..., but will it amount to the past that I owned? Will it clouded everything that I might be capable of...?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **I know I'm not good enough for the future..., but, will it even amount to whatever I did in the past?"**_

The hollowed heart. She didn't need to know just how much hurting had been done to her in the past months. All the bickering and snickering behind her. Everything was coming for the worse. She didn't do anything. More like, she couldn't do anything. All that she could do was to sit and still, covered in agony of helplessness. "If only I was born normal…"

Riko never had the nerve to purpose such ideality like "I want to change" or alike. She's humble. Foolishly good, so great at that. All that she could do was to follow the current. No matter how much hurting she got, all she could do was to accept. Accept everything. After all, it was her fault for being too useless every day.

Looking through the album, she couldn't even find the whole happiness she once held dearly in her broken heart. "Why do people have to lie to each other?" "If they were never fond of me, why did they chose to adopt me?" "It's better if they'd just kill me right now…" That night, was the first time Riko thought of something she wanted to do rather than just take them all in. The torture, that is.

The night afterwards, she saw something a bit outrageous. A head was falling off from the ceiling where the big fan was supposed to be located before it also fell down altogether just now. There was never any chock burst from Riko. She was never a girl who's bad at horror or something alike. She'd just accept them all like they're normal, including the fact that her father's head had just been kicked out by her mother. "You are not to tell a single soul about this, understand?" and thus Riko nodded as usual.

After a week passed without a hitch about the silent murder, a sick one at that, Riko found herself standing right behind the very mother who hissed her regarding it. She was silent all the time as the sirens were all dreading their surroundings, out in the yard of their house. The polices were eyeing, trying to figure out whether the mother of hers would try to do something funny, or should I say dangerous, before the sound of the shot echoed in the skies.

The sky was dull as usual. "Where would this road leads me to?" Riko was detached as usual. The emptiness inside her was nothing new and thus she would just look at the scenery outside the window of the car. She didn't felt anything from it. She thought it was boring. Boring as hell. Yes, so did the journey to find her new home, too.

The new mother greeted her with a smile full of alien feeling to Riko. Also the father. There's also a daughter in this family but she was busy so she rarely came home when the sun is still out. The police who took care of Riko simply said thanks as he handed the new mother an envelope. The new mother said he didn't need to do that, but the police insisted. Afterwards, the police went back on car, saying final goodbye to Riko and told her to take care of herself. Riko complied like any other day. It's not like things will be different from how the other family treated her after they knew about her circumstances.

It's almost been seventeen years since she born on this world. Maki had never been happier. The thought of living her life now as a girl who's taken, and by a stunning beauty at that, really puts her on an invisible pedestal. Blessed with such great flows of fate, never really had to deal with something troublesome, and now also being loved by the one human she really loved the most, were just outstanding. She loved it all to the core.

She knocked on the door of her house. After a moment passed, she heard a few footsteps reaching her way. When the door was opened, she couldn't believe her eyes. There, stood someone unknown to her. The girl with golden eyes who stared at her blankly then greeted her. "Welcome home, Maki-nee-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Riko. Your new sister."

"What's the meaning of this, Mom?!" Maki shouted at her mother who didn't really flinch at filling the empty glass of her husband

"As Riko said herself, she's your new sister, Maki. I know you're really surprised by this sudden news but please calm down and listen to us first, okay?"

"Fine…" Maki mumbled, afraid of the glare she got from her father who sipped the tea as he caressed the head of her supposed to be new sister

"Maki" her mother started "You're going to leave the house when you finally entered the college, right? Without anyone to dote on and having almost nothing to do at home, Mom find it really hard to enjoy being in the house. Thus, Riko-chan came as solution."

"Huh?!" Maki groaned

"Maki!" but her father seemed to do not take that opposition for sure

"But father…!?" Maki tried again

"Maki, let me ask you this. What is even the downside of us adopted a daughter? It's not like we didn't have the wealth to feed her and you altogether." And Maki just fell silent at those words

Thus, her supposed to be happy day was dumped by the sudden move of her mother. The sound of Maki fell on the bed was loud enough, though it was intentional. She was furious at both of her parents. Yes, she knew there was nothing wrong with adopting another daughter, a beautiful one at that, but still…, telling her first would make it easier for her to take. Well, not that she minded it, though.

"Wow, Riko-chan, huh?" another voice from Maki's phone. A conversation has been taking place after Maki finally finished taking a bath and worked her assignments

"Yeah, I will send you her picture later. To be fair, she's quite cute, you know?"

"It's fine for her to be cute, as long as you didn't forget that I'm now your girlfriend, okay?" the mysterious girl on the phone seemed like she's puffing her chest as she said those words

"Okay, Umi. Good night, then, I'm really tired from all those studies we did today. Love you!" Maki closed her phone after she heard a sound of a kiss from the phone together with a "good night" and "I love you, too"

The first three days were a disaster for Riko. Not much she knew about her new older sister, but from the look of it, that very sister wasn't quite fond of her. Well, truth to be told, not even herself was fond of herself, too. But, since there was never any downside she would take if she tried to talk to her 'sister', Riko tried with no so much response and attention she got. At least, not until the third day where her sister finally opened up to her and accepted her as her new family.

Riko found Maki to be quite intriguing. How her sister would always cut her hand when she tried to cook, how she would always stuttered at the mere mentions of her girlfriend, Riko found it all enigmatic yet relaxing. It was as if she found a way back to the fond feeling she thought she once had in herself. At that, Riko concluded, that it may be a good way for her to start believing in her new family. Just maybe…, maybe…, she would be able to trust again…

The days afterward were filled with more and more laughter. The family of four going out to the villa they had near a private beach. The BBQ they had on the mountain. The trip to a music gallery, which Riko found to be quite, or rather, really interesting. Riko found herself to be really liking this new family. And thus, her life afterwards were such a bliss Riko might even forgot about all the disaster that came her way back then…

After the holidays had been spend and the school terms are going to visit again, her father ought for the sisters to buy the necessities while the parents took care of the documents for the transfer. Riko smiled at the idea of her finally going to school again. After spending her life mostly being in her room, forbidden to leave, it was such a calming melody for her to claim what she had lost in her previous family. In a way, it was also the last chance for her to be together with her sister because tomorrow she's going to live her girlfriend together.

"So, Riko-chan, where would you like to go next?" asked Maki as she held the hand of her younger sister and also the bag of the school necessities they got before

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with Maki-nee!" Riko with her greatest smile answered

"You're just too cute, Riko-chan! Well, if I had to choose, how about we go buy that parfait for you? Have you ever ate a parfait?"

"Parfait?"

"Looks like you never did. C'mon, I will choose the tastiest for you!" claimed Maki as she led their way onwards. Riko happily complied

Now they sat at one of the bench together. Riko enjoyed her parfait so much as the sweetness of the strawberry fully entranced her tongue. She might like this fruit from now on. Maki, on the other hand, was busy trying to hold her laughter as she took photos of her sister and posted one on her Instagram, fully captioned "My little sister is too cute it's too unreal!" Maki didn't regret that post one bit. And not so far from where they stayed, a blue haired girl was sitting there while seemingly waiting for someone to come as she looked through her Instagram. Then, the newly posted photo appeared, one from her love. It was the face of her lover's sister who ate parfait on a bench near a place she knew too well. Surely, as she stood up from where she sat, she saw the two redhead sitting together there. The blue haired girl smiled.

Umi opened her contact as she searched for the number of the person she was waiting for as she headed to the bench where her lover is. She called the person.

"Hello, Yoshiko-chan?"

"Hello, Umi-nee, what's up? I'm sorry I'm late but I will finish in a moment, so please wait a little longer." Yoshiko seemingly busy finding the right accessories she wanted the other day

"Ah, no, don't worry about that, Yoshiko-chan. You can take your time. I just wanted to tell you that I will be waiting at the usual parfait stall."

"Thanks, Umi-nee. I will go there once I finish here." Umi closed her phone afterwards as she silently tiptoed nearing the taller redhead "Maki" she called, tapping the girl's shoulder which earned quite a big scream from the said girl

"U-U-U-U-U-Umi…?!" shocked Maki

Umi smiled at the redhead as she also waved her hand towards the also-surprised another redhead there. The little sister bowed a bit and smile at her. Umi found it really cute, by the way. "I'm sorry, Maki. Let me help you stand." Umi took Maki's hand and lift her up

"Why did you do that!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Maki, a bit pissed at her lover

"Maki, don't get angry like that. Okay, I'm sorry. I will never do that again, okay?" Umi still held the hand of her lover

"Hmph!" was all Maki muttered, though the hand she didn't let go, and Riko just silently smiled seeing that

After a few minutes chatting there, a voice called out to Umi from not so far away. The girl with dark blue hair ran as she tried to hold tight the shopping bags she had in her hands. "Sorry I'm late, Umi-nee!" said Yoshiko to her cousin, seemingly unaware with the gaze she got from the other two girls.

"It is fine, Yoshiko-chan. By the way, did you get the accessories you wanted?"

"Yes, Umi-nee. By the way, may I ask who are the girls with you?" inquired Yoshiko as she pointed towards Maki and Riko

"Ah, I'm sorry. Let me introduce them, then. This one here is Maki, Nishikino Maki. She's the girl I talked to you about just the other day. The cute little girl here is Riko. She's Maki's little sister. By the way, she's going to enter the same school as you this Monday." Umi concluded

Yoshiko bowed her head and greeted the sisters as she took a better one more look at the girl with longer hair than her older sister. The girl named Riko. Yoshiko seemed like she saw something that was strange from how this little sister conducted herself. She didn't know what it was and delving into something too random at this point would do nothing good to herself, obviously, thus, she took down the idea instead of pursuing it.

Riko thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. The purple irises in front of her which seemed so kind and full of light, it seemed like she knew those light before. However, the answer wasn't something she could grasp at the moment. Giving up on the idea of asking, Riko opted to just enjoy the afternoon together with the three. After an hour, Umi and Yoshiko went their separate way as the Nishikino sisters went back home, Riko told her older sister she would help her packing for tomorrow. Maki smiled at that.

Tomorrow came faster than Riko expected. She couldn't hold the tears welling her eyes as she said goodbye to her sister. She hugged her one last time before Maki went ahead to find her plane. After sending her sister off, she went back with her parent home. On the way, however, they stopped at a shop Riko didn't know. When she asked why, her mother smiled and told her that she would need a phone for herself. Riko could only smiled at the kindness directed at her that moment. That night, Riko fiddled with her phone too much she got a light scolding from her father. Riko smiled at her father and together they went to the dining table where the mother was waiting for them.

That. That was one of the thing she never experienced back then. The warmth. The closeness. She felt it so strange yet joyful. She loved every last bit of it. Her parents, her older sister, she loved them all. They might be already people she'd gladly protect with all her life. People she'd gladly die for. People she'd love all her life. Riko realized that she'd finally found the right piece of her hollowed heart. At least, that was her thought before it wandered to this one girl she met yesterday.

That sense of familiarity. It was as if they had met in the past. However, looking back through and thorough, there was never any encounter she had with that girl. Then why? The feeling of calmness that she felt when the girl smiled fondly at her, even for a moment, was something she couldn't forget. Not at all. That was really strange. If the emotions she felt there was real, then there might be a chance her mind did some trick on her regarding her past. After all, she didn't remember half of her childhood. At least nothing connected to her life with her real family. Riko didn't know why. She tried to recall those memories, but seemed no answer and revelation brought out to her. Well, no use thinking that deep, so Riko chose to focus for what's ahead of her.

Monday came. The first day of school. Sakura are blooming around the way up to the hall of her beloved school. Otonokizaka. The school where her cousin once attended before she went to America for her college. Yoshiko really loved her school. The aura, the scenery, the people around it, everything. She just couldn't get enough of the joy she felt towards it. And then, the entrance of her class arrived in vision. "This is it, my high school debut!" claimed the bluehead before she realized her friends in the class was being silent suddenly. Shortly, she realized that her teacher was already behind her, wanting to get in. Embarrassed, Yoshiko hurriedly went to her designated seat. As soon as she sat and looked to the front, she caught a glance of the girl from the other day, fidgeting behind the teacher. The teacher then greeted the class before she went to tell the redhead about the seat for her. The said girl then followed the direction and sat just right beside Yoshiko.

It seemed like that girl didn't realized that they were not only attending the same school, they were also in the same class. But well, the talk would surely happen, Yoshiko thought to herself as the introduction started from the front. She did hers well, Yoshiko mused at her capability. And then, the turn finally arrived at the redhead:

"Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Nishikino Riko. Let's get along well."


	2. Blessings

" _ **Bits by bits…, little by little…, slowly but sure… onwards I go!"**_

Yoshiko would surely fiddled and looked at her right. She would surely stole a look at the beautiful girl beside her. The strangeness that she felt from that girl was nowhere to be found. Just where it did went out to? All that's detected from the girl was shyness and happiness. Nothing's out of place. Maybe her mind was just exhausted after that accessories hunting the other day.

After a few minutes of stealing glances from her part, suddenly the other girl was also trying to do the same. Their eyes met. Purple with gold. However, it was short lived, as the redhead suddenly drew her vision back to the front, and thus ended the awkward session between the two of them.

The first break arrived. This girl Riko was being surrounded by their classmates while Yoshiko looked from her seat. Surely she wanted to know about her cousin's girlfriend's little sister, especially since she herself felt that the beauty of that girl rivaled those of her beloved cousin. Unfortunately, when she looked with more focus, she could she a tomato right there, replacing the silky skin owned by the girl, seemingly really embarrassed right then? "No choice, then…" Yoshiko mumbled as she stood up.

Near the vending machine, two girls sat awkwardly. Yoshiko tried to maintain her cool approach, though she didn't really recall whether it was futile or not since Riko was there together with her the other day. Yoshiko with her cousin is just never a façade. Yoshiko would never be a liar when she's around Umi. And thus, she wanted to at least test the water first.

The other girl, however, after she said thanks to Yoshiko, was busy looking onto the ground. What was there, Yoshiko didn't know. One thing for sure is that the embarrassed face of this one cute girl didn't disappear at all. Maybe the move their classmates did earlier really troubled her that much? Maybe…

Bored with silence, Yoshiko started up a conversation "Hey, Nishikino-san…"

"Y-You can call me Riko, Yoshiko-chan…" answered the redhead as she finally directed her eyes at Yoshiko

"Ok-Okay then, Riko. So, we meet again…" awkwardness alright

"Y-Yes. I didn't think we would ended up in the same class." It continued

"Yeah, I was really surprised too. I supposed it had something to do with our class being the same as one attended by Umi-nee and Maki-san…" not so confident from Yoshiko

"I-Is that really true? So I'm in the same class as Maki-nee back then. Wow…" the cheerful expression from the redhead was too cute for Yoshiko to handle at the moment and so she avoided looking at that direction

After feeling that she's capable of bringing herself just fine, Yoshiko asked the redhead "So, how long have you known about Umi-nee and Maki-san's relationship, Riko?"

"Ah, I think it was from the last month or so? Maki-nee unintentionally blurted it out when we're having snacks in the kitchen"

"Lucky you! I only found out about it after we went back home from that day we both first met." Yoshiko still held a grudge for her cousin since she didn't even told her the truth at all (though Umi was never a good secret keeper in the first place)

"I think they're just too afraid of us finding out since both of them tried their hardest to let you find out that day…" Riko sheepishly laughed afterwards

"E-Eh…? No wonder Umi-nee seemed so out of place that day. You should've told me that time, Riko!" the awkward air slowly dissipated

"But I was sure you knew about it too, Yoshiko-chan… Sorry…" Seemed like both of them enjoyed each other's company

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

The chatter between the two of them continued smoothly until the bell rang, signaling the need to go back to class. The two stood up and went back together, content with how close they were already even though that was the first time they talked properly. At this point, Yoshiko felt a thump inside her heart, but she didn't know what that was at the moment.

When school's finally over, Yoshiko hurriedly put her belonging into her bag as she was sure she had a shopping she needed to do with her aunt. Ditching this one might result in her attending the traditional dance class owned by the Sonoda's for a month. That thought alone did made shivers went throughout her body. As fast as possible, she dashed out of the entrance gate, unaware of the small voice called out to her. Riko was there, seemingly waiting for her to go home together, maybe?

Umi had just finished taking a bath when she saw her phone lit up. She looked it up and saw that Yoshiko send her something. It was a video she took which show the scenery she felt nostalgic about. Not long afterwards, Maki went back home, knocking the door. Umi greeted the wannabe-pro pianist with a little peck as she went to the sofa. Sitting there, she looked around her new house. To be exact, an apartment. An apartment of her and Maki. Just the thought of it really did a number on Umi as her face suddenly became redder. "This is faster than I expected…" mumbled Umi as her mind started to drift into fantasy

After an hour or so, Maki visited her there, sitting together while holding a bunch of candies, grinning as if she held the most precious confetti in the world. Umi just laughed at the scenery of her girlfriend almost hastily gulping all the candies. Finished with the collections, Maki's phone lit up but since the redhead wanted to go to take another fill of the candies, she told Umi to open the message. There, Umi opened it to see that Riko send her sister a few questions regarding what she should do in her new school, together with asking about her older sister's well-being.

"It's from Riko. She asked about your life here, Maki…" Umi called out to the girl who didn't showed up for a moment now. Maybe that girl decided to just enjoy the candies back in the kitchen rather than went back there

Truly, the younger one shouted "Reply it for me I'm fine, how about her!"

"Okay~ but what if she asked anything else?"

"Reply them too for me. I-I'm a little bit busy here…" the voice was too clear that Maki really crunching down the candies there

"Fine. Hey Maki?"

"Yes?"

"Don't blame me if you have cavity later."

"… Yes, ma'am." Umi laughed at that before she refocused herself onto the message on Maki's phone

Deciding that via messages might not really enough contact, Umi called the little sister.

"Hello, Riko?" she started

"Yes, Ma- Umi-san?" there seemed to be doubt over the voice before it came out clear

"Wow, I thought we had similar voices, but you recognized me alright. Hello there, Riko, how's your school life? Maki is doing great here. She might've just finished the second bucket of the candies I brought yesterday." There was a protest audible from the kitchen but Umi paid it no mind

"I-I'm doing great here, too, Umi-san. I also met Yoshiko-chan today. She was really cool when she helped me avoiding the inquiry from our classmates." Riko herself didn't really realized she'd just praised the purple eyes

"That's good to know. Heee…, that Yoshiko-chan. Not bad. Did you find another friend there?"

"Not yet…, but I think just Yoshiko-chan alone is enough, Umi-san."

"Don't be like that, Riko. You should befriend anyone you could."

"Thanks for the advice, Umi-san. B-By the way, may I ask you something?" fidgeting Riko

"Yes, what it is?" firm answer

"Is Maki-nee still there?"

"Relax, she can't hear your voice. So, what is it about that you didn't want Maki to find out?" Umi's eyes got lit up

"U-Um… It's about Yoshiko-chan…"

"Yoshiko-chan? Continue." Heart thumping at the thought of the cute girl having a crush at her little cousin

"D-Does she have anyone special or alike, Umi-san?" at that, Umi's heart was really excited

"I-I don't think so, Riko. She would never hold a secret from me and she never tell me anything about having anyone special." Umi tried to hold down her excitement

"I-Is that so…, well, today, when I called out to her at the school gate, it seemed she didn't hear me and was hurriedly went outside. I thought she was having a date or something…"

"Hahahahahahahaha…" Umi couldn't hold it any longer "Riko."

"Y-Yes?"

"I think you're mistaken there."

"Mistaken?"

"Yes. That's without doubt Yoshiko-chan who ran as fast as she possible so she could accompanied my mother going somewhere because she's really afraid of attending the traditional class my family ran if she didn't obey my mother."

"E-E-E-Ehhhhhhhh? So i-i-i-it wasn't a date, then…? Stupid me…" Relief seemed to be filling the redhead's heart

"Yes, definitely not. So, Riko, what's about Yoshiko-chan did you like?" Umi grinned as she asked the question. However, someone tapped her shoulder and Umi was shrieking at that "M-M-Maki…?"

"Maki-nee?" Riko seemed flustered that her sister was there already

"Hello, Riko." Maki greeted her sister while her right hand hugged the lover. However, there was no answer. When Maki looked at her phone, seemed like it was already disconnected. "She hung up." And Umi laughed at that

"She's really cute, you know?" Umi inquired

"I know, she's my sister, after all!" Maki huffed her chest proudly and Umi just laughed at her again

"Never ask anything regarding Riko's past."

That was the first thing her parents said when she wanted to further inquiry about the sudden adoption. Maki didn't know anything nor that did she want to know either. It was not something she should peek on carelessly. Seeing those hollowed eyes were the first strangeness she felt towards her new sister. It was as if the heart of that girl was filled with nothingness. Maybe there's something more than it, but at that time, it was enough to listen and accept. Yes, it was enough…

Maybe the reason was dreadful since it did made her mother who usually seemed aloof to sternly warn her about it. Maki at least know her mother is not someone she would try to mess with when she talked like that. Though, she still wanted to know since Riko is finally become her family. At least she would try to share the burden with her together. Well, wishful thinking could wait for now…

The thumping in her heart wasn't stopping at all. Riko realized that it was the first time her heart felt so strange yet fulfilling like that. That last question from Umi made her heart almost going out bursting from her chest. And just the thought at the girl in question, the girl with beautiful lips and her trademark purple irises was enough to make Riko drown her face into her pillow. This feeling is something she might be loved in the future. That's what Riko's heart told at that moment…

It was slowly being healed. Slowly but sure, Riko knew how kindness finally came her way. This was the healing her heart needed, after all. Being treated like how a human should be, feeling something not inhumane alright. Not like some dangerous pet, kept hidden out from the light, fed with things which aren't exactly foods. The tragedy that hit her before must be forgotten as soon as possible, Riko vowed in her heart as she tried to suppress the one reason of the previous falldown she had with her previous family. She needed to maintain herself well, or…

It's not like she asked for it. She never wanted anything outrageously stupid like that. She didn't want it even a bit. All she wanted was the normality that could be found from a normal family. A loving normal family. However, if it kicked in, there will be nothing left. Everything would be destroyed and burned to the ground, surely would left Riko in helplessness. Once again. But this time, she is sure she would be able to hold it down for sure. "For the sake of my truest happiness…!" Riko looked at the moonlight outside her window, vowing the words with all her heart.


	3. Palettes

" _ **They're closing in… the hurdles are there in the horizon of fate… waiting for the chance…"**_

Riko was humming as she walked her way to the school that morning. She sang along the piano piece her sister gave her before. As she focused her vision up, she caught a glimpse of someone she knew. The girl there was seemingly playing with her phone while she didn't look at the road she stepped on. Surely, that said girl then unconsciously missed her step and fell with her face met the ground. Groaning soon echoed.

"Yoshiko-chan, are you okay?" worried Riko as she arrived near Yoshiko

"…Ah, Riko? Yeah, I'm fine." Riko lend her hand "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Riko helped the girl stood up and they continued together to their class. After a while, Yoshiko noticed that the golden eyes girl was fidgeting a bit

"Huh? What's up, Riko?" confused Yoshiko

"Ah, it's nothing important, really. I-I was just curious about why did you ran so fast yesterday, that's all…" Riko slowly turned to be similar to her older sister

"Yesterday? Ah, that one, huh? I was helping my aunt with groceries." Riko took it that Umi was telling her the truth yesterday. Continuing a bit of their conversation, they then arrived at the class

The class is starting. Riko focused her sight onto the front even though she knew and surely felt the stare she got from the one beside her. "What is Yoshiko-chan doing?" "Is there something on my face?" thoughts kept on popping inside her mind but Riko still tried on focusing herself to the lesson. Well, she was also a bit happy that Yoshiko stared at her, though she didn't know why.

 _ **That was the first trigger…**_

It was a pure admiration. Riko thought that it must be what defined the feeling she had inside this time. It was different from the affection she had for her parents and sister. It was more ambitious, more greedy, more thirsty, like there's nothing that could satisfy this certain lack except this one existence. And that existence is none other than the girl who stared at her right now.

The way the blue haired girl helped her yesterday was really cool. She felt like her feet was swept away, unable to stand on her own, as if wanting to be held by that same girl. The warmth she got when her hand was being held by this certain girl surely was something she would gladly enjoy all her life. But…, what is this feeling again?

The school ended. Students ran out from the class, some went to their respective clubs, some went directly to the school gate. Yoshiko? She was neither. There's something that she felt a little bit today. She didn't felt it yesterday but she felt it today. Why? She didn't know. It wasn't the first time she touched the redhair. But still, the feeling she got when Riko held her hand was something she never felt before. There's something wrong here. Confused with the emotions unknown to her, she decided to went back home since there's no use thinking about it in school and asking about it to the redhair is out of question, of course.

The thumping she had yesterday must be a lie. There's no way she would finally felt what people said as love. Yoshiko, a girl who's just 16 years old surely was not old enough to feel such complicated feeling like the one described in the book she read just now. Just how could she fell in love with someone she didn't really know? There's no way. However, there's also a love in the first sight? Hmmmmm… but she didn't felt it coming at all when they met at the first time. Late-bloom? Might be, but still…

Then an idea came to mind. What about she went out of her way to confirm this feeling of hers? Yoshiko proceed to read the book more thoroughly this time. There, she found an answer. This is it. This is the one that she had to do. Now, all she had to do is to call her cousin…

Maki had finally finished writing down her assignment and her back sure was getting a little bit sore. The tongue was also felt lacking a little bit sweetness. Her thought then went to the refrigerator which contained the tomatoes she bought this afternoon. Humming, Maki went to the kitchen before she was stopped by the ringing of Umi's phone.

"Umi, your phone is ringing." Shouted Maki to the girl who took a bath right now

"Who is it?"

"It's Yoshiko. She called you twice already. Should I answer it for you?"

"Thanks, please do."

Maki then answered the phone and greeted the girl in Japan "Hello."

"Hello…, Maki-san? Is Umi-nee there with you?"

"Yes, but she's still in bath. I don't think she would finish soon. So, what's up? Is there anything you wanted to ask her for?"

"Ah, no. Actually, it would be better if I ask you, Maki-san…" Yoshiko sounded a little bit nervous

"Me? Sure. Go ahead." Firm answer as always

"T-The thing is…, I was reading this one book…" Yoshiko held her breath

"Then…?" Maki waited for the continuation

"W-Well, at first I was confused about the feeling I got whenever I'm with Riko or whenever I'm thinking about her. Then, the book told me that I might be falling in love…" Yoshiko's beet red

Maki was a little bit shocked but she didn't let it known by the other side of the call "Continue."

"S-S-So, it says that I can prove it by giving her something she really loved. It also says if the person happily accept it and I felt that strange feeling again, then that is **love**." Yoshiko concluded her explanation

"Okay, so you wanted to ask me about things Riko love, is that right…?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, since I trust you being you're Umi's cousin I will answer your question." Yoshiko felt relief at the confirmation she got from Maki "Hmmmmmmm… Well, for starters, Riko loves piano. Maybe not just piano. She also loves viola and classical music. For food, I think she loves sandwich the most. I think that's all I know…?"

"T-T-That's more than enough, Maki-san! Thanks for telling me, Maki-san!" Yoshiko felt so happy

"W-Well, it's nothing really…" Maki felt a little bit embarrassed since the younger girl thanked her full force "However, remember this, Yoshiko."

"Yes, what is it, Maki-san?"

"I don't oppose if you got together with Riko or if you didn't even have that intention as long as you didn't make her cry. Remember that, okay? If I got the news that she cried because of you…, well, you'd better avoid that, okay?"

"Yes, Maki-san." All that Yoshiko could muttered before Maki hung up the phone since she saw that Umi might soon finished her bath. Surely, the girl then showed up from the bath and asked about the conversation Maki had with her cousin. Maki, however, didn't let Umi know, thinking that it's a payback for yesterday. Well, it's also to make things interesting if Umi found out later.

"Now, what should I get for Riko?"

"A keyboard? No way. That's too expensive. Not that piano is any better in that factor, too."

"A keychain of piano? Isn't it too plain?"

"C'mon, Yoshiko. You're better than this. You must find the right gift for her, something that she would really like or it'll not work."

"Without the right present you will never find out whether this feeling is love or not, Yoshiko!"

"Wait a moment. Isn't it strange for me to suddenly give her a present?"

"She might think I'm some kind of weirdo, right?"

"What should I do?"

Yoshiko's mind is in serious confusion. It was the first time she gave so much thought about someone more than her family. Never before she felt the urge to do things to this extent for her friend. At this point, Yoshiko thought that maybe she didn't really need to prove it at all… Maybe she was already falling in love with Riko without knowing…

Riko felt it again. The strange pain she got from the time to time. The ache that gradually become frequent. She got it first when she was beginning to get closer with her first adopting father and mother. Well, Riko do knew that she couldn't make it sounded as if she didn't know what she's feeling right now. And if her hunch was right, she might also know the reason and the 'person' who made her felt this way. She might already knew since there was no one but that girl. That girl with purple irises. The test that Riko ran finally sowed some result. Now she knew the real reason behind everything that happened before…

It was something that Riko never even wished for all her entire life. She always put it in her prayer that she didn't need this 'condition' of hers. She'll be just fine without it. But seemed like her fate didn't want her to be happy that easily even though she did her best at faking her affection for the Nishikino's. Even though she did her best at starting over again. "Just what is needed to make things not as complicated as this…?" Riko wondered inside her heart…

There was something that almost none of the people in the world knew about Umi. That side of her. That not-so-normal side of her. That. The ability that she realized existed back then. The ability that always help her through so many things back then. Even until now. The ability that's also owned by her precious one. Now, after so many months went out without a hitch, she felt it again. She felt the 'sensor' traced something Umi sure wouldn't like.

" _ **Let's hope the reason is not Riko-chan…"**_


End file.
